La odisea por la justicia
by pit rjul
Summary: Las Elf Wars dejaron al mundo debastado. La poca civilización que queda trata de organizarse para iniciar la reconstrucción de la sociedad. Sin embargo, ocurren varios incidentes con un grupo de Reploid que se oponen a este proceso en conjunto. Uno de estos Reploids es el protagonista de más de un dilema que arrastra su conciencia a pensamientos contradictorios sobre sus acciones.


El primer recuerdo que guardo en mi memoria se origina hace no mucho tiempo.

Los encuentros armados eran el atractivo principal de todo el mundo en esa época. Las Elfs Wars habían acabado y la reconstrucción de la civilización aumentaba sus progresos constantemente, pero eso no le impidió a los antiguos seguidores de Weil perturbar el orden.

**_21 de Junio del 220X_**.

Mi primer día de vida no fue exactamente como un nacimiento debería de ser.

Fui parte de una serie de Reploids conocida como los "GN". Nuestro objetivo era el de infiltrarse en pequeños poblados humanos, recopilar información y destruir dichas civilizaciones matando a cada uno de sus integrantes, todo con el fin de conseguir los recursos para el regreso del Dr. Weil. Ese maldito viejo nos dejó como plan de contingencia en caso de perder las guerras, e increíblemente logró construir una fábrica automatizada sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Pocos sabían de nuestra existencia, pero hubo grupo de Reploids que se llamaban a sí mismos "Neo Arcadianos", los cuales conocían nuestras metas y quienes fueron nuestros rivales en distintas cruzadas debido a que ellos tenían el ideal de vivir pacíficamente con los humanos... Lo que nos dejaba como enemigos por el simple hecho de existir.

Pese a que éramos una serie de "Reploids", nuestras acciones y razonamiento eran guiados por una sola programación. Por lo que pude notar, todos teníamos cuando menos un poco de consciencia, pero eso no importaba absolutamente nada. Nuestro destino era morir para el beneficio de Weil y nada iba a cambiar eso.

Aún así, note que tenía más voluntad que el resto de mis compañeros. Me negué rotundamente a hacer cualquier misión de invasión y recolección de información, ya que no era propio de mi matar seres pensantes como los humanos, por eso me dedique a formar parte de los encuentros contra los Neo Arcadianos.

Los Reploids para mi no eran más que máquinas sin voluntad propia, siendo yo la prueba encarnada de eso. Y con esa mentalidad, mi primera cruzada llegó.

**_25 de Junio del 220X_**.

Tras unos días de hacer distintas pruebas físicas, mis superiores determinaron que era apto para el combate táctico, siendo perfecto para guiar tropas a su perfecta destrucción.

Debido a que los "GN" éramos iguales en cuanto a diseño, siendo apenas diferenciados de un Reploid genérico sin habilidades de combate, me otorgaron una capa verde que señalaba mi rango, así como una armadura con patrón verde militar para situaciones de sigilo, además de algunas armas del mismo estilo.

Me informaron que las tropas Neo Arcadianas estaban en busca de las ruinas de un laboratorio antiguo escondido en lo profundo de una jungla. Localizamos el lugar, y nos dirigimos allí mi recién asignado equipo y yo.

En aquella extraña ubicación encontramos un edificio al borde del colapso, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir los múltiples ataques de mi batallón. Tiempo después nos dimos cuenta de que la intervención de un Cyber Elf era la causa de la resistencia del edificio. No teníamos mucho interés en ello, así que decidimos solo esperar a nuestros objetivos.

Después de unas horas, llego el escuadrón enemigo. Golems, Mechaniloids, y algún que otro Reploid de alto rango se encontraban entre sus líneas.

Estábamos bien preparados con todo tipo de explosivos y trampas, sin mencionar que teníamos buenas posiciones de escondite.

Los enemigos caían con relativa facilidad. Con sigilo era fácil destruir todas las bestias mecanizadas que se ponían en nuestro camino, pero el líder de la tropa no nos lo dejó nada fácil.

Su nombre era Phoenix Magnion. Un ave mecanizada de ardientes habilidades. Él consumía la vegetación del lugar con sólo el calor de su cuerpo.

Limito nuestras posibilidades eliminando nuestros escondites tácticos, sin embargo, eso no fue un problema.

Entre distintos miembros de mi equipo y yo, lo acorralamos debilitandolo poco a poco. Él me dio una sensación muy diferente de cuando mate al resto de sus compañeros. Ese pajarraco mostró desesperación por cada movimiento que lo golpeaba.

Él no sentía pena por sus compañeros caídos, pero si temía por su propio bienestar. Vi cada una de sus expresiones de preocupación. Yo no comprendía por que podía tener miedo, ni mucho menos por que podía sentir tantos tintes distintos de esa misma emoción. Fue el primer Reploid que me mostró algo más que solo una expresión vacía y sin esperanzas de vida.

**_17 de Abril del 22XX_**.

Casi 3 años desde mi "nacimiento" habían pasado.

Permanecí como líder de mi escuadrón durante todo ese tiempo por mi gran eficacia, sin embargo, no todos mis súbditos habían llegado hasta aquí conmigo.

No sentí absolutamente nada al momento de sus muertes, pero no podía evitar sentirme inquieto. Podría aplastar cráneos mientras siguiera en pie, siendo respetado por todos aquellos que luchan a mi lado, o inclusive por mis contrincantes, y aún así no podía despejar un pensamiento de mi cabeza.

_(¿Acaso eso importa?) _

Una vez yo caiga, hasta ahí llego mi historia. Nada de lo que yo hice tendrá significado alguno. Puede que los míos consigan la victoria, y seguirá estándo presente la pregunta, "¿Alguien recordará siquiera que existí?"

En otras palabras, la culpa y la duda me estaban acosando.

Aunque, llegó el momento de la nueva masacre. Alrededor de cada 2 meses las batallas con Neo Arcadia eran ejecutadas en distintos lugares del globo terráqueo.

Algunas veces los encuentros terminaban en victoria para ellos, y otras veces para nosotros. Mi escuadrón no había experimentado la derrota nunca, o por lo menos, no hasta ese momento.

La locación del encuentro era de nuevo aquella jungla en medio de la nada.

Cuando llegamos ahí, las tropas enemigas estaban atacando a un tercero. Nuestro único interés era erradicar a los Neo Arcadianos por negarse a nuestros objetivos, así que pusimos nuestro enfoque en ellos, aunque note que aquel edificio extraño ya no era inaccesible.

Dentro de las ruinas había a duras penas Mechaniloids de bajo rango, así que los ignoramos por completo, dando importancia a los enemigos del exterior, y ocurrió algo bastante impresionante.

Ellos estaban preparados para nuestra llegada. Sus habilidades y tácticas de combate asemejaban a nuestro estilo, erradicando a mis hombres uno a uno.

Las estrategias que utilizaban se asemejaban demasiado a un concepto "humano" de la guerra, lo que me desconcertó demasiado. Las batallas entre máquinas se limitaban a explosiones y habilidades especiales por todos lados, razón por la cual yo sorprendí a casi todos nuestros contrincantes con estrategias de militarizada.

_(¿Qué clase de Reploid podría estar tan influenciado por la humanidad, que utiliza un estilo tan organizado para batallas campales?) _

El destino me golpeó a la cara cuando vi a todo mi equipo inmóvil. Estaba solo contra las despreciables máquinas que nos marcaban como extremistas por el simple hecho de tener un destino.

_(¿Así que esto se siente estar del otro lado? Mm...)_

Los números enemigos se colocaron en fila enfrente de mi, sobresaliendo entre ellos su líder, quien no era para nada poca cosa.

_-Ya veo... Tu has sido quien nos ha estado causando problemas por años.-_

Quien resaltaba entre mis rivales era el mismísimo Fighting Fefnir, líder del ejército Jin'en perteneciente a los Neo Arcadianos. Contra él, que mi equipo fuera aniquilado no era una sorpresa tan grande.

Tome una postura de preparación para fingir que atacaría de frente, algo que le dio cierta confianza al usuario de Sodoma y Gomorra.

_-¿No piensas decir nada antes de morir? Cuando menos dime tu nombre, novato.-_

_-Mi nombre... Es Kraft.-_

_-Jajaja, ¿No crees que es un nombre un poco ridículo? Si quieres que te recuerde de forma más digna, ahora es el momento de cambiar tu identidad.-_

_-No será necesario.-_

En ese momento, detrás de cada uno de sus súbditos una explosión hizo aparición. Esas eran mis mis bombas de acción remota. Son pequeños explosivos que se ocultan detrás de mí manto y que al agitarlo un poco puedo liberar las bombas así como enviarlas a una ubicación específica.

Cuando menos la mitad de mis enemigos se desplomaron o terminaron destruidos. En seguida me oculte aprovechando la confusión, pero no me limité a eso. Lancé una ronda de granadas luminosas, las cuales segaron a todas las tropas de Fefnir.

_-¡Maldito! ¡Lucha de frente!-_

Durante el despiste de los Mechaniloids sostuve mi Laser Cannon en mis brazos y me acerque con cuidado a Fefnir. Una vez lo localicé coloque una Bayoneta en el cañón de mi arma y corrí en dirección hacia el Reploid de alto rango.

-_Si ese es tu deseo, te lo cumpliré.-_

Los dientes de mi Bayoneta tomaron del pecho a Fefnir y lo atascaron en esa posición. Yo seguí corriendo por la jungla con el objetivo de salir de esta, y así fue. Con mi máxima velocidad, solo tarde unos 15 segundos para llegar a un desierto.

Durante ese tiempo Fefnir estuvo un poco conmocionado por el ataque, pero un poco antes de salir de la jungla él alzó uno de sus cañones contra mí, a lo que yo reaccione disparando la bayoneta junto a él.

Se reincorporó en las dunas desérticas cercanas para después sonreír de manera retadora.

_-Así que Kraft... Debo aceptar que aunque el mito del "Héroe legendario" sonaba interesante, tu eres lo suficientemente competente para llamar mi atención.-_

En efecto. Lo que habían estado investigando en ese lugar era ese tal "Héroe legendario", pero parece que les detuvo lo mismo que a mi equipo.

Puede ser que el tercer bando al que le perdone la vida hayan sido los responsables de romper el sello de aquellas ruinas.

_-No es algo de lo que me preocupe. Querías pelear cara a cara, ¿No?_

_Pues aquí estoy para honrar a los míos.-_

_-Eres demasiado pretencioso y "honorable" para ser un asesino. No intentes hacerte el santo y muéstrame como mataste a mis compañeros.-_

Ambos preparamos nuestras armas y las apuntamos contra él otro.

Pero...

_-Espera, Fefnir.-_

Había alguien escondido en los arbustos salientes de la jungla cercana. Eran alrededor de 70 metros de distancia, pero podía con facilidad identificar el movimiento.

Coloque un brazo de agarre retráctil en mi Laser Cannon y lo dispare hacia esos arbustos. Mi objetivo intento huir, pero aún así lo atrape e hice que el brazo volviera a su posición.

_-¿Es uno de los tuyos?-_

Lo que pude atrapar era una chica humana de unos 20 años de edad. Ella se resistía al agarre del brazo metálico, aún así se notaba que era inútil hacer eso.

Fefnir la miró con cierto desprecio en su rostro para luego voltear la mirada. Se veía algo frustrado.

Segundos después un helicóptero descendió cerca de él y soltó una escalera. El piloto grito algo mientras se acercaba.

-¡_Amo Fefnir! ¡Las tropas no pudieron encontrar a los extremistas! ¡Es hora de retirarse!-_

El Guardián de Fuego miró de forma intermitente a mi, a la chica y al piloto ciertamente enojado.

_-Tsk... Lo siento, Kraft. Esto se ponía interesante, pero con esa mocosa viéndonos, mi reputación corre menos peligro si huyo de la escena.-_

Después tomo la escalera y agitó el puño restante con furia.

_-¡Te aplastare uno de estos días, no te atrevas a morir antes!-_

Segundos después el helicóptero se alejo volando.

No tenía razones para seguirme preocupándome. Es cierto que nunca había visto un humano, pero no llamaba mi atención para nada saber más al respecto. Sólo quería evitar eso y encargarme de un asunto.

Solté a la chica. Ella cayó al suelo de espaldas y pude ver su cara llena de sudor. Ella estaba tensa y tenía cierto miedo de mi.

Le di la espalda y camine con calma hacia la jungla. Me detuve unos pasos antes de entrar a la vegetación para después apuntar al cielo con mi Laser Cannon.

_(__Descansen en paz, chicos.)_

Dispare 27 veces hacia al cielo. Ningún disparo llegó a más allá de un kilómetro sobre el nivel del mar, pero eso causaba menos riesgo de dañar a alguien.

Me arrodille y coloque mi Laser Cannon en la arena exhausto.

-_Supongo que es todo... Tal vez deje de importar si solo muero aquí.-_

A través de la arena pude sentir vibraciones proviniendo de algo detrás de mi. Eran pasos acercándose.

-_No te acerques.-_

La chica cesó su caminar.

_-¿Estas... bien?-_

No habían pasado más que unos minutos y ella perdió el miedo de acercarse a mi.

_-Eso no te importa.-_

_-Pero... Tus compañeros cayeron, ¿No es cierto? Eso es muy triste...-_

_-Soy un arma solamente. Yo no puedo sentir algo como eso.-_

Poco a poco ella se acercó, colocándose a un lado de mi.

-_Tienes razón. Las armas no pueden honrar a sus compañeros.-_

La mire a la cara extrañado. Esa chica se estaba burlando de mi intento de hacerme el duro.

_-Si lo que intentas es simpatizar conmigo, no vale la pena. Vete con tus amigos Neo Arcadianos y déjame sólo.-_

Me senté en modo Zen sobre la arena y evite cruzar miradas con ella.

-_No sabes fingir. Si quieres mentirle a una reportera de mi categoría, tendrás que hacerlo mejor.-_

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres? No se si te das cuenta que aquí pudiste haber muerto, como el resto de los individuos que estuvieron aquí...-_

Ella se sentó al lado mío sin pensarlo 2 veces. Tal vez en ese momento debí correr, o incluso dispararle, pero me alegra que así hayan pasado las cosas.

-_Siempre hay algo ahí fuera que investigar. El peligro es lo de menos.-_

_-Viniendo eso de un humano... Si que es muy extraña, señorita.-_

_-Neige. Mi nombre es Neige. Agradecería que me llamaras así.-_

Una reportera humana en sus veintes hablando con un Reploid asesino en medio de un campo de guerra. La magia del destino lleva a situaciones muy raras.

_-Un gusto, supongo. Pero, es hora de decir adiós.-_

Me levante con intenciones de dejar el lugar, pero en cuanto di mi primer paso a la soledad, sentí que algo sostenía la capa que denotaba mi liderazgo.

_-¿Cuál es tu objetivo?-_

Gire mi cabeza para ver por qué sostenía mi capa, y una de mis principales dudas se había respondido.

_-Da igual. Acabas de ver que ya todo se acabó para mi. Me niego a dar más información.-_

Su profesión como reportera no estaba de adorno. Ya sea por motivos de trabajo o mera curiosidad, ella tenía razones para investigar sobre los enemigos de Neo Arcadia. Aunque todavía no comprendía como es que no tenía precaución contra mí.

_-Tu nombre es Kraft, ¿No? Déjame decirte algo. Todos tenemos objetivos propios. Puede que incluso tus compañeros se interpongan a ellos. Eso es lo que tenemos en común tu y yo.-_

_-¿De que hablas?-_

_-Supongo que viste la forma en que me vio el Guardián... Por tu mirada, se que no haces esto por diversión. Te sientes culpable, pero no sabes si ese sentimiento es injustificado, por eso quieres pagar tu "deuda" dejando de existir.-_

Ella había dado en el clavo. Me había enganchado con esa definición tan correcta de mis pensamientos. Pero, ¿Por qué estaba diciendo todo eso?

_-¿Quieres decir que sentiste empatia por mi y me quisiste ayudar con mis emociones? No soy tan tonto como para creerte.-_

_-Justamente por que no eres tonto, me creerás.-_

Ella se levantó del suelo y me tomó del hombro. Note cierto brillo en sus ojos. Creo que eso fue suficiente para creer en ella.

_-Soy una humana Neo Arcadiana que no se conforma solo con lo que ve a simple vista. He combatido por algunos años al gobierno de la Utopía que me mantiene viva a través de los medios. Muchos me podrán decir malagradecida, pero nadie garantiza que las leyes bajo las que vivimos sean correctas. Después de todo, personas como tú y yo las estipularon.-_

Realmente me sentí identificado. Era un sentimiento extraño. No sabía si decía la verdad, pero sus intenciones me recordaban a las mías demasiado. Me estaba costando ignorarla.

_-...-_

Baje la mirada inundado en mis pensamientos.

-_Oh, vamos. Tu mirada te delata. Se que te gustaría hacer lo mismo que yo. ¿Por qué le das tantas vueltas al asunto?-_

_-Porque no comprendo en que te ayuda simpatizar conmigo.-_

Ella giro mi cabeza con sus manos obligándome a encargarme. Me sonrió, y después dijo.

-_Estaría loca si no me preocupará por tal vez la única persona que entendería mis acciones.-_

No supe que decir. El hecho de ser parecidos no significaba mucho, pero a través de sus ojos pude descifrar que ella sólo quería ser comprendida. El sentimiento de vivir junto a individuos idénticos a ti y que ninguno quisiera comprenderte, era una situación que conocía muy bien...

-_Tu... Estuve buscando a alguien como tu desde hace mucho... ¿Me podrías asegurar que no estoy alucinando?-_

_-Por supuesto que no estas alucinando. Las almas gemelas existen, ¿Sabías?-_

Me reí levemente. Nunca había reído de una manera sincera, y esa vez realmente encontrar un poco de comprensión me hizo muy feliz.

-Deberías pedir un deseo. Cosas como _estas no pasan todos los días, niña.-_

_-Ya te lo dije, mi nombre es Neige.-_

_-Bien, señorita Neige. Si toda esta situación es real, entonces iluminame.¿Que debería de hacer?-_

_-Con Neige es suficiente... Bueno, tal vez suene un poco exagerado, pero, ¿Te gustaría unirte a mi batalla contra el mundo?-_

_-¿Tu y yo contra el mundo? Con alguien como tú eso sería...-_

_\- *Suspiro* Algo muy molesto, ¿Verdad?-_

_-...Sería un gran honor para mi hacerlo_.-


End file.
